


Being Late has Perks

by Musicalstarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Grand Prix Final, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalstarlet/pseuds/Musicalstarlet
Summary: Yuuri doesn't understand why some people (Victor) takes so long to get ready. He rather not be late and have to deal with all their friends teasing him about their sex life.Smutty one-shot where Yuuri just doesn't want to be late to the party but his silver-haired fiance has other plans.





	Being Late has Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last one has gotten A LOT of love on both here and Tumblr, I decided to write another one! This is basically just pure smut as well, maybe one day I will try my hand at a multi-chapter story but until who can complain about getting some smutty goodness? I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!

They were running late and Viktor was still primping in the bathroom. Yuuri sighed as he looked down at the time on his phone. The numbers, big and bold, told him they should have left five minutes ago to make it to the party on time. 

“Viktor, what is taking you so long?” Yuuri whispered to himself, sighing.

Yuuri absolutely loved his fiance, adored him but the primping for hours in the bathroom, Yuuri just didn't understand it. Yuuri, himself, was ready an hour ago and now is just playing the waiting game. Well he has been growing out his hair again. That probably has something to do with it, Yuuri reasoned. Viktor, at Yuuri's request, has been growing his hair out for the last several months for his comeback season. The young Japanese skater has always had a fascination with Viktor's long beautiful silver locks when he was younger and he was all too excited to run his fingers through it. The longer his hair grew, which was down to his lower neck now, the more Yuuri loved it.  
Yuuri turned his head towards the door when he saw the light to the bathroom switch off.

"Finally," Yuuri whispered sighing when he saw Viktor stroll through the door.  
Then Yuuri gawked at him, open mouthed. Viktor had been gone for over thirty minutes, and he hadn't even put on his shirt. What the hell had he been in there doing?! Viktor rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Don't look at me like that, Yuuri. You know how troublesome my hair can be, especially now that I'm growing it back out. At your request, if you remember." The silver-haired man smiled teasingly while running his fingers through the long, shimmering locks.  
Yuuri took a minute admire his lover. He was gorgeous. The long shiny sliver hair against his creamy porcelain skin, bright ocean blue eyes, and a playfully teasing smile gracing his lips. Yes, his Russian was beautiful and all his but that didn't change the fact that he took thirty minutes in the bathroom and didn't even come out with a shirt on! 

"Don't give me that crap, Viktor. Your hair is perfect. Your hair is always perfect. You just like to see me suffer from having to wait for you forever." Yuuri complained, narrowing his eyes at his cheerful fiance. 

Viktor chuckled; parts of his pale hair framed his face, while the bulk hung loosely down his neck almost to his shoulders. A silver chain with a cross attached to it, graced his smooth, pale neck. Hmm that was new, Yuuri liked it. The older skater turned towards his closet to find a shirt, Yuuri continued to complain, or whine. 

“Vityaaaa, if we are too late you just know that Yurio is going to make an embarrassing scene and call us disgusting, even though we aren't even doing anything this time! And you know that Chris is going to make a lewd comment. And Phichit is going to post something incriminating on Social Media! I thought that this was suppose to be a relaxing evening!.” 

Viktor chuckled again. Yuuri couldn't see his face but knew he wore a smirk on his face. The younger skater signed, “You just like to see me suffer.”

With a playful expression on his face, Viktor nibbled on the tip of his index finger. His gold engagement ring glistening in the lighted bedroom. 

"But, Yuuri…I like to see you do other things as well." 

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow at that confession. He knew exactly where Viktor was going with that statement. Yuuri knew they should leave, he was the one who was just complaining of their future tardiness, but gazing at Viktor was clouding his good judgment. Viktor with his “innocent” gaze, playful smile, shirtless, exposing his pale toned stomach and the indention's in his abs. Just absolutely perfect, almost other worldly. Yeah... Yuuri could be late for that, he would deal with the teasing and lewd comments about his sex life if he could just have Viktor forever. So he did what any normal human being would do in this situation, he played along. 

"Oh really? What else do you like to see me do?" Yuuri asked with a smirk. 

"I'd much rather show you than tell you," Viktor purred seductively before grabbing Yuuri by the hand and pulling him over to sit in a chair next to his dresser. Not one to waste time, he swiftly yanked off his younger lover's shirt. After tossing Yuuri's shirt across the room, the silver-haired man went for his perfectly iron dress pants and pulled them down with practiced ease. 

"By all means, be my guest," Yuuri grinned as Viktor dropped to his knees. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's half-hard erection using his index finger to trace patterns around the sensitive head. Yuuri fought the urge to let his eyes roll to the back of the head. It was a game that they liked to play, Viktor loved to see how much his lover could take before he closed his eyes and started begging and moaning without restraint. Yuuri used to lose all the time, but lately he had been showing much improvement. 

Viktor narrowed his eyes in concentration and didn't give the raven-haired man as much as a word before he shoved Yuuri's cock into his mouth. Yuuri bucked on instinct and held back a scream by sheer determination alone, only a small gasp slipping from his lips. The young skater eyes were still open, although they had been reduced to narrow slits; however, they were wide enough to see Viktor's eyes staring right back at him. 

"Shit…suhnn…it." 

The pale haired man's tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of Yuuri's cock, and Yuuri had to bite his lip in response, keeping his moans at bay. Viktor glared at him. He was the type of person that loved to hear his partner moan, but his lover was selfishly holding them back. Viktor slid his mouth off of Yuuri's cock for a moment. 

"You won't last forever," the Russian skater whispered. 

Yuuri whined as he half halfheartedly tried to think of a witty, smart comeback, but that thought was long gone once his silver-haired lover took every inch of his length into his wet, heated mouth. 

"FUCK!" Yuuri cursed loudly. 

Even though Chris had told Yuuri once, he deemed Viktor "Master of Deep-Throating" and Yuuri has experienced the talent many times, it still amazed the Japanese man every time Viktor would swallow him completely and with such ease. He didn't have a gag reflex. The silver-haired man bobbed his head up and down as traces of saliva ran down onto Yuuri's shaft and thighs. The raven-haired skater grabbed Viktor's newly grown locks, piling it up on top of his head so he could watch Viktor's mouth move in all those wicked little ways. God…Viktor was like a vacuum. Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but he knew his lover had won this round. He pulled Viktor's hair hard enough to snatch him off his cock. 

The older skater stared up at him with wide eyes then smirked. 

"I win?" the blue-eyed man asked, but it was more of a statement, he knew he had won. 

"Come on, finish what you started," Yuuri growled out. 

Viktor pulled off his pants without hesitation. He hadn't bothered to put on any underwear when he gotten dressed knowing exactly what he and his piglet were going to do. He grabbed a small bottle off of their dresser, and popped open the cap. The scent of grape made its way to Yuuri's nose. The raven-haired man reached his hand out to take it from him, but Viktor smacked it away. 

He poured the substance in his hands, and then massaged it all over Yuuri's cock. He didn't even bother to prepare himself anymore, already doing a thorough job in the bathroom. Also, Viktor could be quite impatient at times. He put the bottle back on the dresser, and then straddled his younger lover in the chair. Fighting through clouds of lust, Yuuri cleared his mind long enough to line up his throbbing cock with Viktor's entrance. The Japanese man wished he could somehow make the feeling they were both about to experience last all night, but unfortunately for them, they just didn't have the time. They both knew that they had to be at the party, at least before it ended.  
Viktor slid down on the brunet's cock and Yuuri in turn grabbed onto his hips. The two of them sucked in a breath and sat perfectly still for a moment. 

"Okay," Viktor whispered to his lover, letting him know that he could move as he chose.  
Yuuri thrust his hips up as Viktor pushed down. God it felt good. Viktor rocked his hips in slow circles; every time he moved, whimpers filled the room and Yuuri wasn't sure who they were coming from. The Russian tilted his body slightly, and Yuuri thrust up into him again. This time, if there were whimpers, they were completely drowned out by Viktor's loud moans and pleading from his lover hitting his prostate. 

"Yuuri...aaahhh...God...my Yuuri...harder...make me come please!." 

The brunet thrust up harder, as he grabbed a hold of Viktor's neglected erection. The silver-haired man cried out and leaned his head against his lovers neck, whimpering almost on the edge of tears. 

"P-Please...my Yuuri...please...please...hnnn…ahh…God...I...I...love it." 

Viktor put a hand on each of Yuuri's shoulders and slammed down as hard as humanly possible. 

"Fuuuuck...again...dammit...haaa...Viktor...do that again! Please do that again!," Yuuri whimpered, and once again his silver-haired lover slammed himself down onto his hard shaft. 

Yuuri pumped Viktor's cock as fast he could. He felt his older lover tense up and slow down his movements. "NO...don't slow down...keep...keep going...HARDER, ride me harder, please Vitya! ," Yuuri begged with heavy breaths. 

Wanting to do nothing but bring release for both of them, Viktor slammed down again, while Yuuri pushed up to meet him. Viktor's eyes widened not expecting Yuuri's hard thrusts and then he gasped and let out a scream so loud that Yuuri feared that a neighbor would come running over to check on them. 

Yuuri used his free hand to cover his lovers mouth, trying to muffle the scream. The silver-haired man bit down on the brunet's hand as his seed exploded from his cock. It squirted all over the two of them, running down Yuuri's hand, that was still stroking his cock, and splashing onto his stomach. 

"Mmm...my Yuuri...mmm... Yesss! I love you so fucking much! Please..uh uhuh" 

Viktor's nails dug into his younger lovers shoulders and Yuuri winced slightly at the pain but continued to pound into him. Yuuri could feel a coiling unraveling quickly throughout his body. He was so close, almost there. 

He let go of Viktor's cock and uncovered his mouth, then grabbed his hips again, spreading the seed from his fingers over his lovers hips as he rocked him back and forth roughly and desperately. Just a little more, Yuuri told himself. He was so close, he could feel it, so close to the edge, he closed his eyes and silently prayed to finally be pushed over. Viktor leaned into him as his body rocked in time with Yuuri's thrusts. 

"Do it...yes...come for me my beautiful Yuuri...I want to hear you...want to see you...fill...me...fill me up with it." 

And that was all it took as Yuuri was finally pushed over the edge. The raven-haired man cried out as he shot his milky white load into his blue eyed lover. He wrapped his hands around Viktor's waist tightly and leaned his face into his chest. 

"Hnn...FUCK...ahh...Vitya...haa...Oh GOD. Oh oh I love you... please...please... ah ah ah!" 

Running his fingers through his Yuuri's hair, Viktor smiled softly as he watched the younger skater come down from the high of his orgasm. Some of the evidence of pleasure that  
Yuuri had just shot into him dribbled back down onto his lap. Yuuri looked up at his Russian lover with a grin as Viktor smiled back down at him. 

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered still slightly panting.

“I love you too my little piglet.” Viktor smiled lovingly. “Was that worth us being almost an hour late to the party?”

Yuuri grinned, sweat glistening on his forehead and down his cheeks but his eyes bright with happiness, “It was worth every second. Do we have to go now? Can we just stay home? I want to curl up and go to sleep with you now.”

Viktor smiled and looked in his lovers beautifully cinnamon eyes, he knew that their friends would be slightly disappointed but who could say no to his lover after that intense love-making? “Of course, my Yuuri. Let me phone Georgi and then we can hop in the shower and clean up.”

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled in contentment. “Thank you. I love you, Vitya.”

“And I you, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what ya'll think! Oh and if you haven't checked out my other one-shot you should do that now! haha! Thank you!


End file.
